1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat insulating insert for footwear such as shoes, boots and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been proposed a variety of heat insulating footwear to keep the human feet to which the footwear is applied warm during cold weather seasons. Additionally, cushioned insoles formed of a foamed plastic material have heretofor been available to provide comfort to the foot of the wearer, while inherently providing some degree of insulation against heat loss from the foot during cold weather. In fact, the need for foot warmth is so well recognized that numerous patents have been issued on footwear containing exothermic chemicals which react to chemically produce heat and thus maintain the desired degree of foot comfort during cold weather. All of such constructions have been deficient either in their ability to maintain a desired degree of foot warmth, or, in the case of the exothermic footwear devices, because they are expensive and require continuous replacement of the exothermic chemicals producing the heat.